sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Two: "Tag, You're It"
Kathryn Peterson Posted: Feb 4 2013, 06:43 PM Report Post Unregistered On RFS Vladimir Komarov Briefing Room Kathryn listened to the ones who spoke, asking their questions and such, as well as Henry. But her main concern was the field in which she knew best. "Commander." Kat spoke up as she looked at him, "There never really was any reports about any survivors at Zeta Site, was there? If there are, I would have to question about their mental health and their sanity. Being there for so long, completely out of contact with Earth, with enemy forces bearing down on you no matter where you go, whether they used the Gate to continue exploring or not, would likely put quite a bit of strain on their lives." Kat licked her dry lips, "So, if there happens to be any survivors at all, I would recommend caution, at least. We may never know if they would end up confusing us as for Imperial Brotherhood or not." Off Tag: Daniels IP: 71.49.95.59 Top Sergeant-chef Maya Brassard Posted: Feb 4 2013, 08:45 PM Report Post Team Member, IE-1 Group Icon Group: Sergeant-chef (FA) Posts: 26 Member No.: 273 Joined: 31-January 13 Warn: (0%) ------+ -ON- RFS Vladimir Komarov, Briefing Room Maya looked to the Air Force officer from the USAF, his comment about baby sitting annoyed her. "Lieutenant, you'll baby sit if that's what Monsieur Daniels tells you to do," She paused for a second, it wasn't her job to chew out officers, it actually was dangerous territory; but she hadn't gotten to where she had by sitting idle by when officers made dumb comments that resulted in bad planning. She looked away from the Lieutenant, "Secondly, if we want numbers why not task one and two with the Gate and recon of the Zeta Site, while the security detachment spear heads the operation to take over and secure our base of operations?" She ended looking to the Expedition Leader and the XO. -OFF- TAG: Daniels, Henry, ALL -------------------- user posted image Secondary Account. Send all PM's to Scott Powers. IP: 134.114.55.74 Mini Profile Top Samal Aliya Milah Posted: Feb 4 2013, 09:58 PM Report Post Team Member, IE-2 Group Icon Group: Samal (IDF-AR) Posts: 33 Member No.: 275 Joined: 1-February 13 Warn: (0%) ------+ -ON- Aliya's eyes narrowed at the Lieutenant's statement. She wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or if he were truly that stupid. "Are you really that tongue tied or is this a special event? Its Samal not Salam, m'kay peaches?" There was a light growl in her throat despite how much she tried to hide it, that was a little more than unsettling and it showed through. Of course the mention of possible unstable...friendlies? Well they had Intar and things of the like to handle that. "I would assume if we did come across any reason would have its limits...no?" She leaned back in her seat despite the gear, sitting back from the table slightly as she waited for this bit to end p. Bad enough the start wasn't going smooth. Tension seemed to be getting thick. -OFF- Tags Henry -------------------- user posted image TAR-21/Cornershot/Jericho/Hawk MM-1 IP: 66.87.9.144 Mini Profile Top Sergeant Peyton Makenna Posted: Feb 4 2013, 11:03 PM Report Post Team Member, IE-2 Group Icon Group: Sergeant (RCAF) Posts: 12 Member No.: 274 Joined: 1-February 13 Warn: (0%) ------+ -on- Peyton had stayed silent through the exchanges going on but was becoming increasingly annoyed at the disrespect people were starting to display, like her fellow IE-2 team member and her attitude towards Peterson, their Commanding Officer. Tension was getting high and it was unnecessary. Everyone needed to be quiet so that the people in charge could tell them what to do. That's what you did in this line of work, you got orders, you followed them. Some input is fine, when appropriate, but this was getting ridiculous. Having left school early to enrol in the Air Force, she'd been in service for nearly her whole life so it was pretty close to her heart and it annoyed her when people came through and upset the balance, as it were. Peyton cleared her throat before speaking "Sorry to interrupt, but I think you should let the Expedition Leader call the shots. He's been doing this for a while, so I'd reckon he's got some kind of game plan. We've been in this room together twenty minutes and things are getting crazy already. We have to work together for the forseeable future, so let's just get briefed, get our orders and go." she stopped there before she ended up saying something she didn't really need to. -off- Tags: all. -------------------- user posted image Secondary account of Eastlyn, please send all PM's to Chicago Eastlyn to get a quicker response. IP: 1.126.127.240 Mini Profile Top Agent Greg Daniels Posted: Feb 5 2013, 02:12 AM Report Post Expedition Leader, Ida Expedition Group Icon Group: Civilian (D14-US) Posts: 39 Member No.: 270 Joined: 29-January 13 Warn: (0%) ------+ ON Briefing Room, RFS Vladimir Komarov Greg's expression quickly soured as the room's state did, and he crossed his arms until no one else spoke up. He let his arms drop and leaned against the table, looking sternly at the assembled group. "I am already sick and tired of the attitudes. I took you all on as subordinates and peers, not as children to raise. No one, least of all myself, is impressed by it, so either drop them and start acting like the soldiers selected for this job, or else you can all scrub every square inch of this ship while the Russians do your job for you." Greg said, "Because we are in the unknown, people. The last expedition betrayed their countries, their commitments and their planet, so they didn't file any reports or let us know what's out here. Whatever they learned, the Brotherhood knows and we do not. The IOA took a huge risk reopening this expedition, and it took them three years to finally do it." "So this is where all this stops. Because every time we activate that gate, we are going in blind, and if you're just going to bicker and try to top each other in who can be the dark brooding sarcastic badass contest, I will send you all back with letters of reprimands pinned to your uniforms so you can tell the people who vouched for you why you're back so soon, just like the children you're acting like. If you don't like it, leave your patch on the table, and return to your quarters, the Komarov will be back in the Milky Way at the end of the week." Greg pushed up off of the table, standing once more, "Otherwise, let's get back to business, because we don't have much time, and if the Brotherhood is waiting for us, I'd rather know sooner rather than later." "Now, both teams are going in for the gate, I thought that was clear. All you're doing in that regard is tagging the gate so that the Komarov can get a good lock on it, and beam it from the old Zeta Site to the new one. That's it. You're not to attempt to dial it or fiddle with it in any way more than you have to. The engineering staff is going to give it a full inspection when it is at the new Zeta Site. Tagging it will take all of ten seconds, so in that process, we also need you to do a little recon work, make sure the Brotherhood isn't monitoring the site still, and poke around to see what else, if anything, is living on this planet." "During this time, our security detachment, as well as the Komarov's land combat component, will be going down with the rest of the expedition to secure the new Zeta Site. When you're done, the Komarov will beam you to the new site, whereupon, I will have new instructions for you all. Sergeant Brassard, and also, another thing, rank will be addressed by it's English equivilant, so, Lieutenant, Sergeant, Sergeant." Greg said, pointing to Dieter, Maya and then Aliya, "Sergeant Brassard, you'll take charge of your security force to set up defenses. Doctor Donnley, you'll do the same for your medical staff. Anyone not assigned to a specific role outside of the off-world team can either volunteer with a team, to help get us situated, or sweep the complex to make sure it's fully secure." "Doctor Peterson, you're not going with the teams here, but I do have an assignment for you, which I will get to you once we're underway, so I'll ask you to remain here for a moment." Greg said to Kathryn, before checking his watch, "Now, are there any other questions? We don't have much time left now for many more, so make them quick, and attitude-free." Dieter shook his head, having thought about saying something in retort to some of the comments, but opted instead to keep his mouth shut. "No, mien Herr, I don't." OFF Tags -------------------- user posted image user posted image Secondary account for Coffin, please direct all PMs there for fastest response. IP: 71.209.250.110 Mini Profile Top William Moore Posted: Feb 5 2013, 03:55 AM Report Post Unregistered OOC: Sorry, been one heck of a work period. Figured I should post William even if his bio may not be completely finished. Sorry again for the hold up! ON Personal Quarters William was still in a little bit of shock, when he asked to be transferred into the Stargate program he figured that he would be given some Earth bound assignment. There was no way that he would have turned down the chance to be the XO of a new expedition. He had spent the last two days reading as much information as possible. Science reports, mission reports, any report really that he could get his hands on, and there had been plenty for him to read. He closed the door and tossed his bag onto his bed and looked around the room. It was simple and he took a second just to think of how far his life had come. He had expected to be working two jobs, hopefully have a GED and maybe open some small business so he could support his wife and child. While he didn't agree completely with his father his time in the military wasn't something he would trade for anything. He took a few more seconds of thinking of the past before he shoved it back into the dark corner of his mind that he kept all those thoughts in. He sorted his few belongings that he had on him. That sorted he figured it was time to take a quick look around the ship, he started his exploring and quickly started to map a mental map of the area. Knowing there would be more he could add to it once he learnt a few more ins and outs, however this ship wasn't the goal. He wandered almost pointless for a good while, greeting members of the expedition and also the current crew of the ship. He was in the cargo bay when the PA system activated: Attention, this is Greg Daniels. Can I have the senior staff of the Expedition, as well as the personnel of the off-world teams please report to the briefing room, Again, Expedition senior staff and off-world team personnel, to the briefing room. That is all." Williams turned and headed back the way he came, he could have taken a lift but the work out would be usefully and he picked up his pace slightly as he made his way to the briefing room. William knew that he was going to be late and he just hoped that it wouldn't be looked at too poorly, he pushed on and when he came closer he knew that there was no way to get in without everyone knowing so he just moved into the doorway and sneak into the back of the room nodding his head at the CO, his eyes scanning the crowd as he leaned into the wall. Picking out the people already gathered, recongizing the members of his team from their files. "Sounds like we are having an interesting chat." He muttered to himse, after listening to the them for a few minutes and Maya spoke to himself and the CO. He turned slightly when another woman spoke up, Makenna he thought and he smirked at her slightly, clearly it had been an interesting meet and great. He didn't want to step on anyone's toes yet so he listened for a few more moments. Greg finally spoke up and William forced the smile off his face as he listened to his speech, this group was interesting for sure. Team building would be a good idea before they ended up killing one another while on a mission, hopefully they would figure it out since he doubted he would have time for any exercises with them before the shit hit the fan. His eyes met Greg's for a second before he finally spoke up. "Good afternoon children," he looked around the room at the gathered military and brilliant minds they had gathered together for this Expedition and hoped that it would be better than the first gathering. He pushed off the wall and walked to the front of the room where his CO stood and nodded to him. "Seems like you have everything in hand." He stated to him, taking his place beside him but slightly behind and looked out over the people again seeing them in full profile this time. OFF TAG open IP: 68.171.231.81 Top Major Liah Donnley Posted: Feb 6 2013, 02:44 AM Report Post Chief Medical Officer/IE-1 Medic, Ida Exedition Group Icon Group: Major (USAF) Posts: 19 Member No.: 271 Joined: 31-January 13 Warn: (0%) ------+ ON Briefing Room, RFS Vladimir Komarov Liah sat quietly as the other team members worked out their hierarchy, knowing that it was only natural for them to test the limits and vie for positions within the group. They were all new to each other, and personalities would have to mesh and find their places. She was sure that once this mission was over they would form a cohesive group. "Sir," she addressed Daniels, "how long before we leave?" Maybe there would be time for a brief team meeting prior to the mission...it certainly would help their chances of success if they could at least say hello to each other. OFF TAGS IP: 76.232.179.151 Mini Profile Top Agent Greg Daniels Posted: Feb 8 2013, 02:35 AM Report Post Expedition Leader, Ida Expedition Group Icon Group: Civilian (D14-US) Posts: 39 Member No.: 270 Joined: 29-January 13 Warn: (0%) ------+ ON Briefing Room, RFS Vladimir Komarov Greg nodded in greeting to Captain Moore's arrival, "Team, this is Captain William Moore, IE-1's CO and the Second in Command of the Expedition. He'll be the authority when you're out in the field, and I'll leave it at that." "Now, assuming there are no further questions, Doctor, we'll be in orbit in roughly ten minutes, and I want to get us underway with things as soon as we can. The Russians will be sending in advance teams to check the bunker we're going to use as the Zeta Site while you're on your mission, so time is not a huge factor here, but don't dwadle either. We have alot to get done." Greg explained, "So ideally, I want boots on the ground when we get into orbit. Our gear is separated from the Russians' gear, so don't worry about taking anything that isn't ours. I made sure that we got all of the latest gear for you all to make use of, and hopefully, the logisitcal staff was able to get the gear you wanted set for your use. I want you all to have the tools to succeed, and I hope that it helps." "If there's nothing else, everyone but Doctor Peterson is free to go." Greg said. OFF Tags -------------------- user posted image user posted image Secondary account for Coffin, please direct all PMs there for fastest response. IP: 71.209.250.110 Mini Profile Top First Lieutenant Henry Peterson Posted: Feb 11 2013, 10:56 AM Report Post Commanding Officer, IE-2 Group Icon Group: First Lieutenant (USAF) Posts: 43 Member No.: 269 Joined: 28-January 13 Warn: (0%) ------+ ON RFS Vladimir Komarov Briefing Room Henry listened to the Commander tell them how he wasn't going to allow anymore of the kind of attitude that he was hearing in the briefing room. Henry wasn't going to lie, they asked their questions, he said his opinions and then added his question at the end, he had no intention of starting the wrong kind of show in front of the wrong kind of audience. Nonetheless, what was done, is done and now they have to put it behind them and move on. Still, he's going to have to have a bit of a talk with Aliya when the time is right. After the orders were given, which Henry knew that they all be going for the gate, but the recon part is what gets exciting, because you may never know what you'll find. Brotherhood, animals, survivors, or just an empty, abandoned camp site. Either way, Henry would like to know what happened to them, not all of them could of switched sides to the Brotherhood, some of them had to be more sane than the others. So when the order was given to head out, Henry kept the idea in mind to check the old Zeta Site for any signs of what happened to them. Henry moved off of the wall, checking his rifle to be certain nothing changed before looking at his team mates. "All right, you heard the Commander, those who are not in their gear, get to the equipment room and get it on. Otherwise, we're moving out to the beaming room. Let's move ladies. And Lieutenant." Henry grinned at Dieter for a second before walking out of the Briefing Room, heading to the lift to reach the beaming room, which is also the Ring Room, but it works. Henry waited for everyone else, least until the lift can handle all it can, before pressing the button so the lift would take them where they need to go. Upon arrival at the Ring Room, Henry then checked his rifle one last time, making sure the safety was still on before pulling the charging bolt back, loading a round into the chamber. Now they just have to wait until everyone is ready and for when they're beamed down. Off Tags: Team Two -------------------- user posted image IP: 71.49.95.59 Mini Profile Top Kathryn Peterson Posted: Feb 11 2013, 11:01 AM Report Post Unregistered On RFS Vladimir Komarov Briefing Room Kat just sat there, holding back a laugh as the Commander practically chewed out a few people, her brother included, for the things they've said. She then looked at the Commander when he mentioned about her not being part of any team, and that he needed her to stay here. So she waited patiently, even hearing the Commander saying that everyone was free to go, but her. So, Kat stood up from her seat and smoothed out her expedition jacket while everyone left to do what they do best, and waited patiently. Then Kat walked over to the Commander, so they don't have to talk loudly across the room. "Something you wish to speak to me about, Mr. Daniels?" She asked, curious as to what it would be about. Off Tag: Daniel IP: 71.49.95.59 Top Samal Aliya Milah Posted: Feb 11 2013, 08:22 PM Report Post Team Member, IE-2 Group Icon Group: Samal (IDF-AR) Posts: 33 Member No.: 275 Joined: 1-February 13 Warn: (0%) ------+ -ON- "Good to go." Aliya stood, the Samal, or rather Sergeant simply shrugged as she held her TAR-21 against her lower torso, angled downward as she followed her team lead to the lift. She had nothing else to say on the matter. She found it difficult to beleive that was a simple slip of the tongue. True that may have been the case but it was....insulting regardless. However she found the will to push that all out of her mind for the time being. There was a mission to think about now. Plus...she had family to look for...of course her own personal little side quest. She would need to worry about that later, push it to the back of her mind for the time being and just focus on doing her job. And then maybe afterwards she could find the time to act as she needed...well, so long as they weren't too off the wall but one coudl never truly tell. After reaching their destination Aliya got off the lift, moving out into the room and looking around. Couldn't help but smile, as nervous and akward as it looked. She was indeed nervous but she knew that would quickly pass. She often got butterflies before these things. -OFF- Tags IE-2 -------------------- user posted image TAR-21/Cornershot/Jericho/Hawk MM-1 IP: 108.18.30.86 Mini Profile Top William Moore Posted: Feb 12 2013, 03:08 AM Report Post Unregistered ON "Okay then, let's get going." William stated clapping his hands together after his introductions. "We have work to do, and a time line to work with." He stated finally his tone changing slight to the XO voice that he tried to avoid unless nessacary. He watched as the expedition members started to trickle out and looked to greg confirming he wasn't needed before he made his way out of the room and down to get his gear. He wasn't the first in the room however he had experience getting ready quickly and was the first read and gear completely in place. "Let's go children, not the time or place for idle chatter." He commented leaving the doorway and making his rounds to check in on his own team and those he would be in command of. He knew only the best and brightest was chosen however a military file only told you so much and Moore liked to have all the details. OFF Tag Open IP: 68.171.231.81 Top Agent Greg Daniels Posted: Feb 12 2013, 03:35 PM Report Post Expedition Leader, Ida Expedition Group Icon Group: Civilian (D14-US) Posts: 39 Member No.: 270 Joined: 29-January 13 Warn: (0%) ------+ ON Briefing Room, RFS Vladimir Komarov Greg Daniels, IE CO "Alright then. Be safe down there, I'll see you all in our new home." Greg said as the teams filed out, before looking to Doctor Peterson, sitting down across from her at the table. Once everyone was gone, he spoke. "Doctor, the fact of the matter is this. I'm fully aware of the risks coming here, since the IOA's not entirely sure the last expedition was fully compromised by the Tau'ri Rebellion back in '23. The display here, that's fine, I expected it. But I need to make sure there's nothing out here that would be an influence. I would like you to assess everyone to create a baseline for us to work with in the future. I'm primarily concerned about the senior staff, since if it starts at the top, then we're screwed." Greg explained, "I'm not looking to spy on my people, I just need a psyche profile on them." Tag Kathryn Armory, RFS Vladimir Komarov ObLt Dieter Mueller, IE-2 Dieter followed everyone out and into the armory, where their gear was laid out separate from the Komarov's stocks. He decided now that he'd have to start carrying his sidearm and backup pistol at all times, requesting those first. His sidearm was nothing too special, a standard German military issue H&K USP P8 9mm handgun, but his backup wasn't quite the same case. His SIG Sauer P239 was from SIG's SAS or SIG Anti-Snag line, streamlined to prevent it from catching on anything while drawing, but it was also only offered with a black frame, stainless steel slide, and custom wood grips. Flashy, but entirely functional. His primary weapon came next, and after some debate, he decided to stick to his middle-of-the-road option, an H&K G36KV rifle. This particular one was fitted with RIS handguards and carrying handle, as well as a solid side-folding stock, as opposed to the standard skeletal stock, and was fitted with an M4S Red Dot Sight and 3x Magnifier on a quick-release mount, as well as a "Stubby" vertical foregrip and AN/PEQ-15 infrared laser aiming module. But it was his secondary weapon that he had to ponder on longer. Part of him wanted to bring an old favorite, the MG3 general purpose machine gun, which was the descendant of the World War Two MG42 or the smaller MG4KE, but he questioned the need for a sustained fire weapon. A sniper rifle could be useful, and he was a good shot with the famous PSG-1 sniper rifle, as would a shotgun, which while he was quite familiar with the 870 pump action shotgun, he had quickly taken a liking to the AA-12 assault shotgun. He decided on a middle ground, one of his other favorite primaries, in the end. In this case, it was the H&K G8, a German Special Forces modification of the HK-11 machine gun. Able to accept magazines instead of a belt like it's cousin, the HK-21, the G8 could pull double duty as either a long range marksman rifle or a light support weapon. Dieter's was fitted with an ACOG scope with a backup red-dot sight, as well as it's standard bipod, and a custom muzzle brake to reduce recoil. He grabbed three 20-round magazines with standard 7.62mm NATO rounds, as well as two 50-round drums with the same, and two 20-round magazines with black, red and gold electrical tape wrapped around the center of the magazine in the style of the German flag. These were loaded with US M948 Saboted Light Armor Penetrator rounds, great for punching through light armor, and Dieter began to swear by them since a particular mission with AE-6 for putting down threats that wouldn't go down otherwise. The German Air Force officer looked to the others as they finished, with his best grin, "Let's go explore the hell out of this place, meine fruende." He said as he slapped in one of the standard 20-round magazines into the G8's magwell. Once they reached the ring room, he looked around. The Russian technician manning the room looked at the teams from his status console. "We are approaching planet. Colonel wants to make final scan before beaming down, should be few minutes, yes? Time for last minute preparation before exploring new planet." The technician said in heavily accented English. Dieter shrugged, looking to the others in the room. "I guess we get some time to say hello after all." Dieter grinned, "While my first true calling was flying, I'm fully trained for ground operations. Even did some time in Germany's commando training courses, what used to be the requirement to join KSK, before I spent about a year on Atlantis. So if there are concerns about having Air Force on the team, now there aren't any. See, we're already bonding!" The German laughed. OFF Tag IE-1/-2 -------------------- user posted image user posted image Secondary account for Coffin, please direct all PMs there for fastest response. IP: 71.209.250.110 Mini Profile Top Samal Aliya Milah Posted: Feb 13 2013, 12:00 AM Report Post Team Member, IE-2 Group Icon Group: Samal (IDF-AR) Posts: 33 Member No.: 275 Joined: 1-February 13 Warn: (0%) ------+ -ON- "For the sake of translation I'm Sergeant Aliya Milah. IDF, ground forces...army, and CEC. Job varies from recon to intel...demo, EOD, interogation. Oh and I can shoot fairly straight so long as ikm pointing in the right direction." She tried to lighten the mood in place of the earlier scene. Hope was to not impact field proformance, then again you had to be a pro to be here. Petty things like an attitude were left at home or burried so deep you didn't even know it was there yourself. The Samal shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she held her bullpup weapon. Her secondary was actually just a Glock 18 housed in a cornershot. She avoided bringing an MTAR for that reason. Instead taking the full AR version and a Jericho for a sidearm. And for the sake of playing it safe a couple of special explossives were packed away, just in case. She tilted her head down, looking through the mars sight for a brief moment to inspect it. -OFF- Tags IE-1&2 -------------------- user posted image TAR-21/Cornershot/Jericho/Hawk MM-1 IP: 66.87.80.44 Mini Profile Top William Moore Posted: Feb 15 2013, 10:32 AM Report Post Unregistered ON William looked around as the teams slowly managed to put everything together and finally get themselves assigned weapons and everything else of the like, he wasn't picky and could work with almost any weapon handed to him. He refused to think much about the fact that one of her personal items that he brought with him was a long range rifle that he had grown rather attached to. He looked around and nodded to the two that was finished and speaking up. It seemed that the mood might be able to be changed yet and he leaned against the doorway waiting to see how much longer the rest of the members would take to get ready. Moore looked first at Dieter as he spoke about his background, it was impressive and it was nice to know that if they ran into anything plane like they would have a pilot around that would jump at the chance to learn new things. "Sounds like you will be handy to have around, what was your favorite placement?" William asked wondering just where the man had felt most at home it seemed that he had been around a little bit, he was trying to remember all of the details from the file he had been handed but a few were coming up blank. He turned slightly as Sergeant Milah started to talk, again he knew the overall details but still hadn't bothered to memorize the file he had been give and nodded slightly. It was nice to know that there was a decent rifle on the team, you never knew when you would need to keep distance between you and your attackers. "Glad to have you on board Sergeant, I may just have to see those rifle skills first hand." He said with a smile knowing that if it was one thing that most shooters couldn't stand was to have a challenge laid in front of them and not take up the torch. He carried on his conversations while they waited for the other team members to get sorted, he was watching them all to see how was dragging ass and who just was slow. Knowing they still had a few minutes he figured it would work on lightening the mood a little bit more. "Well, in cause you didn't hear I'm William Moore, I'll be your XO but I'm not one for rank unless it becomes necessary and I'm hoping with this crew it isn't. I was with a few attachments during the war and of late was with the SAS before my transfer to this group. You can say that I wanted an out of the world experience." He said making the bad joke on his behalf hoping that it would lighten the mood and cut any remaining tension from the teams gathered in front of him. He waited a few more moments before looking out into the hallway, "how about we carry on our conversation as we get a move on, I'll like to keep the being late to only once a day if possible." He joked again hoping that the group would lighten up around one another at least for the moment, they would be having enough drama once they landed that they didn't have to worry about anything in between now and then. Tag, You're It Tag, You're It